


First

by plalligator



Series: Summer Pornathon 2017 [5]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, holden getting dicked down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator
Summary: “Are you ready?”"Yes, ma'am," he said, and she smiled at him.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> week 5 of summer pornathon on dw. fun fact, this fic won for that week!!!
> 
> hi im nora and i support james holden getting lovingly fucked in many different ways by many different people

This was their first time trying this; Holden wary of the boundaries between relying on an XO and asking something unfair of a lover and Naomi, for her part, was quite a mild person and had doubts about her ability to play a role. 

But they had talked it out, here they were. 

“Are you ready?” 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and she smiled at him, patted him on the shoulder. He was naked on their bed, freshly showered. 

"All right, then," she said, and the quality of her voice sharpened into a command. "Turn over." 

She took his wrists and drew them together, cuffing them with with a pair of standard-issue MCRN prisoner transport restraints. There was non-regulation padding added on the inside, however. Naomi must have modified them herself. 

"You can sit up," she said, "but close your eyes. I'm trusting you to be good and not look." There was a laugh in her voice at the end, presumably at his ability to stay out of trouble. 

He obeyed, just to show her he could. He heard Naomi's footsteps as she padded away, then a rustling and faint clink. His heartbeat thundered in his ears, blood rushing to his cock. He was leaning forward, straining to catch the slightest sound, and started when her voice came from right in front of him. 

"Open your eyes."

The harness was mostly synthetic with metal fasteners, nylon strips crisscrossing her abdomen, wrapping around her thighs. The attached silicone cock was big, black, and thick. 

She looked a little self conscious, but look on his face must have made his feelings clear, because she relaxed a little and gave a crooked smile. 

"Okay?" he mouthed silently. She patted his cheek and nodded. Then she straightened her shoulders, threw her head back a little. 

"You look like you're ready to suck my cock," she said, and his mouth went dry. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said hoarsely. She was already taller than him, and with him seated she positively towered over him, the silicone dildo at just about mouth level. She stepped closer, crowding into his space, and he wrapped his lips around the tip of her cock. She was patient but unyielding, waiting for him get accustomed to the size but slowly driving forward till his mouth was stretched around the widest part. 

"I expect you to get that nice and wet for me," she said, and with his mouth stuffed full all he could do was drool around the heavy cock, moving his head in short, jerky bobs. 

"That's enough," she said, and none-too-gently pulled his head off. 

She arranged him facedown on the bed, knees spread, ass in the air. With his hands behind his back, it was a precarious position to hold, and his thighs burned with the effort of not toppling over. Her fingers, then, slick with lube and testing his hole. He had prepared himself earlier in the head, so it didn’t take much effort to work him open. Lube trickled down his thighs, making him shiver. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” she said conversationally. “I don’t think anyone in the system would believe me if I told them I manage to render James Holden speechless without a gag.” 

He could feel the flush, the way his body stiffened at her words. 

“Hmm,” she said, his reaction not lost on her. The back of his neck was burning, and he knew his pale skin showed it easily. “Maybe next time.”

Apparently satisfied with the preparation, she took a moment to line up and then eased into him. As with earlier, she handled his body with firm confidence; not rough, but not exactly tender either. She could have been working on the Roci, repairing a fuel line or patching the hull.

He shivered, both at the sensation of being slowly filled and at the idea that he was just a body for Naomi to operate on. He didn’t have to think. He didn’t have to decide. 

She slowly took him apart, first with short strokes and then with longer ones, putting her strength into it till she was panting with the effort. His upper body was pressed uncomfortably into the mattress, arms stiff behind his back and thighs trembling. The orgasm, when it came, was drawn out and shuddering, and his legs gave out. He felt gutted, scraped raw, but he trusted Naomi’s capable hands to put him back together again.


End file.
